


Among the Stars

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Truth revealed, what happens next?





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: I've had quite a few requests to continue with this series, being firmly told that I 'can't just leave it at a kiss!' - hope this satisfies....  


* * *

God I can hardly believe this is true. I just kissed Jack! I grabbed him and kissed him and it was wonderful. Even more wonderful than I dreamed it would be. But even more wondrous were the words he said to me first. He told me he loves me…loves me. I still find it hard to believe that I didn’t imagine that. I have fantasised so many times that he might say those words to me, but deep down I never actually believed he ever would – ever could. 

He has put me to shame. I came here to his house to admit my feelings to him but I couldn’t do it, couldn’t face the possibility of rejection, the terrible chance that I might lose his friendship. He is so much braver than I am.

“You think too much,” his gentle voice whispers to me. I feel a blush heat my cheeks. “What’cha thinking about?” Jack asks.

“How lucky I am that you’re braver than I am,” I tell him honestly and he just laughs.

“Daniel, Daniel,” Jack murmurs, kissing my ear between each utterance of my name, sending shivers dancing through me. “I’m not braver than you. I hoped to tell you today, yes, but I almost didn’t. I was afraid. It was only that you were so unhappy and I thought I knew why….” He stops and gives a sigh. “I felt if I just…if we only…”

Now it’s my turn to laugh, “We really are a pair, aren’t we?”

“Oh yeah.” He kisses me again, my lips this time. Long, lingering and spine tingling. Oh yeah. He releases me and pulls back, staring at me. “Will you come to bed?” he asks softly. 

I just smile and he takes my hand and we go to his bedroom. I should feel nervous and I guess I do, but mostly I feel excited.

We face each other, Jack with his back to the bed. With a gentle smile, Jack reaches out and slowly unbuttons my shirt, his fingers brushing my skin making me long for his touch everywhere. Almost without my realising it I am shoving his sweater over his head and suddenly we’re scrabbling at each other’s clothing, hands colliding in our haste to get each other naked.

We lay facing each other, fingers and lips and tongues learning the planes and curves of our bodies, moans and murmurings filling the room. Until with a small growl, Jack shoves me onto my back and lies over me. I should feel afraid, threatened with a strong large man holding me down, but this is Jack and all I feel is exhilaration. I hold him tightly, one arm around his waist, the other holding the back of his head as I pull him down towards me to capture his mouth. My tongue strokes along the lower lip and he opens wide to allow me in, even as I open my legs to allow him to slide in between my thighs.

Our mouths still clinging together, Jack begins a slow, steady glide and I lift my hips to meet him. Our cocks are already heavy and full; the tips leaking pre-come, making them glide against each other as our bodies move in concert. Jack’s hands are resting on the bed one each side of my shoulders, lifting his upper body so our groins press together giving us more friction as we speed up our movement. Our mouths separate now, as we both gasp for breath. Jack throws his head back and I drop mine onto the pillow, tossing back and forth at the sensations cascading through me. 

“Danny, oh Danny,” he cries, and my heart swells at the sound. 

I lift my head, murmuring his name as I watch his face. Suddenly nothing matters more than seeing him as he climaxes and, as if he knows what I need, his eyes snap open and hold my gaze. 

“Jack,” I gasp, feeling my own orgasm gathering. I lift my hips again, stuttering against him as fire races through my veins, lights flash before my eyes. I want to shout his name to the heavens but my voice has failed me, instead I can only moan.

Then I hear a cry and force myself to focus on my lover again. His back arches and as I feel his climax begin to spread between us to join with mine, his mouth opens in a silent scream and his eyes stare deep into me and I swear he is seeing my soul.

He collapses onto me and I manage to make my leaden muscles lift my arms to hold him. “I saw the stars, Danny,” he murmurs.

“Me too,” I say, “When I looked in your eyes.”

 

Fin!


End file.
